Shadow Armor
The Shadow Armor (シャドーアーマー) is an armor very similar to the Gaea Armor from Mega Man X5, that appears in Mega Man X6. It keeps many of the main features of the Gaea Armor, including invulnerability to instant-kill spikes, holding on to walls without sliding down them, and the lack of an air dash. The Shadow Armor sacrifices the Gaea Armor's ability to push V-Blocks while dashing for a ninja-like maneuver. If the UP directional button is held while jumping, X will jump to the top of the screen. If there is a ceiling, X can grab hold of it and hang upside-down (in a manner similar to Zero's Hyoroga). At this point, X can fire shurikens downwards in groups of three. After several volleys, X will automatically drop down. X can also perform a short dash along the ceiling to compensate for the lack of an air dash, but this causes him to drop down after the dash is finished. Unlike the Gaea Armor, the Shadow Armor does not seem to hinder X's mobility, making it lighter of the two. The X-Buster has been heavily modified for the Shadow Armor. X's normal shot fires shurikens, and behaves similar to the C-Shot from Mega Man X5. The direction of the shurikens are fired randomly in three different angles: straight forward, or slightly up or down. X's Charge Shot produces a Z-Saber slash that also makes a crescent at the tip of the saber slash and can strike multiple times per slash. This technique is officially called Engetsurin. Additionally, normal Z-Saber slashes are performed at a faster rate. X's Giga Attack creates powerful spinning orange crescents that encircle him for a brief moment, severely damaging all enemies in his vicinity. That technique is officially called Enkourin (円光輪 lit. Circling Halo/Circling Light Ring). The Shadow Armor's ninja-like abilities are heavily toned down with the use of the Ultimate Buster part, as his ability to fire down at enemies from the ceiling produces no shots at all. This alters X's strategy into a full-on Z-Saber fighter instead of a stealthy ninja. Functions :''Note: Specific parts do not have effects as this armor can only be equipped when complete.'' *'Head Parts' - X can swing the Z-Saber at a faster rate than other Armors in the game. *'Body Parts' - Damage is reduced by 50% and the reduced damage will go to the Giga Attack bar, which can be accelerated by obtaining Life and Energy Refills. Once completely filled up, X can use the Giga Attack: a double Enzukirin attack that encircles himself three times in opposite clock directions, dealing massive damage to any enemy hit by them. *'Arm Parts' - The X-Buster's normal shots are shaped like shurikens (which fire in random directions like X5's C-Shot), and the charge shot is replaced by a powerful saber slash called Enzukirin (円月輪 lit. Crescent Moon Ring) that deals massive multi-hit damage to enemies. Similar to the Gaea Armor from the previous game, this Arm Part has only one charge level, although the charge speed is the same as X without any Armor equipped. Special weapons are disabled for this armor. *'Foot Parts' - X can stick to walls and safely walk on spikes. He can also stick to ceilings by pressing ↑ + Jump Button and dash while upside-down, and also firing triple Shuriken Shots downwards while at it as well. Locations Head Parts Metal Shark Player: Reaching this capsule requires the use of the Hyper Dash part and the Blade Armor (using Mach Dash) or Ultimate Armor (using Nova Strike) Near the end of the first area, there will be a compressor and a ladder. By going left, the player will encounter another path. Following this path will bring the player to a large pitfall. The capsule is located on a platform all the way past the pitfall. Hyper Dash part equipped by Zero can also reach it. Jump into one of the Nightmares and then use double jump to reach it. The player can also acquire the Head Parts through a third method that is much more difficult to pull off than either of the above two, without needing any parts or armor. As X, the player must use Ice Burst on the very edge of the ground by the pitfall. Then, they must dash jump off of the very tip of the ice. If done correctly, X will just barely be able to grab onto the wall, and the player can then quickly Wall Kick up to the capsule. This method requires great precision as near-pixel perfect platform and jump placement are required, and an Ice Burst platform de-spawns if it is off-screen. As such, the player might lose many lives; however, if the player chooses Continue on the Game Over screen, they will start just a short distance away from the pitfall, allowing for essentially endless tries until they reach the capsule. Body Parts Rainy Turtloid: Found in the final area with acid rain. Heading towards the upper right area will bring the player to some spikes. The capsule is right on the other side of the spiked tunnel. It can be reached by using the Blade Armor to perform a mid air dash. Executing such a maneuver is a bit tricky and might take a few tries. In Normal and Xtreme mode, Zero can also reach it with Speedster and Double barrier parts equipped. Wait for one of the Batton Bone to attack while standing near the entrance, quickly run straight through the entrance to the capsule. Arm Parts Blaze Heatnix: Found before the lava rising area of the stage. It can be easily reached by simply going to the uppermost part of the area. Foot Parts Blizzard Wolfang: Found right after the pitfall areas. It can be reached by jumping through the partial opening in the ceiling, in the diagonal floor area. This capsule is easier to reach with Zero due to his double jump ability or it can be reach with Blade Armor's Mach Dash. Gallery X6ShadowArmorConcept.jpg|Concept art for the Shadow Armor. Trivia *Whereas the normal shots of the armor are reminiscent of C-Shot, the Giga Attack is similar to a large C-Shot from Crescent Grizzly, although the latter lasts longer and goes off screen. Its Charged Shot resembles a more powerful version of Zero's C-Sword technique. *The lack of an air dash renders the Shadow Armor incapable of progressing through the second stage of Gate's Laboratory without parts that enables higher mobility and speed than it is originally configured to have, coupled with precise skills of the player using the ledge-grabbing ability. Ironically, the Shadow Armor is the best armor for easily navigating through the first stage of Gate's Laboratory, which is laden with spike traps, as well as dispatching the boss of that stage, the Nightmare Mother. *Although X can't use any Special weapons in this armor, he can still use the very edge of the crescent energy coming from the charged shot to damage Dynamo as if he were hit with his weakness, Meteor Rain. *The Shadow Armor slightly resembles High Max with the black armor motif, and the gold and white highlights. *Due to its ninja motif, some fans speculate that the Shadow Armor is the basis for Hidden Phantom, one of the four guardians from the Mega Man Zero Series. *Shadow Armor is the first armor in the X series (if not counted the secret Hyper Chip's golden scheme in X3) not to feature the color blue anywhere in it's design, followed by the Neutral and Icarus Armors in Mega Man X8, and the X-Fire Hyper Mode in Mega Man X Command Mission. Category:Mega Man X armors